Malice@Doll
Plot Prior to the film, an apocalyptic event had eradicated all humanity (and possibly all organic life) from the world. The only animate things left in the world are machines, who continue their programmed tasks as they slowly deteriorate. Among these machines is Malice, a Doll (prostitute robot) who resides in a derelict red light district with her fellow Dolls and continues looking for clients, despite knowing there are no more humans left. Her other friends include Joe Administrator/Joe Admin (a robot that governs the area), Freddy (a cleaning robot), and Meliza Piper (a robot that works in the plumbing) After having a “dream” of a bouncing ball, which is dismissed as a memory replaying from Malice’s memory banks, Malice goes looking for clients. Upon discovering she’s damaged, Joe Admin sends Malice to the repairer that resides in an upper area, warning her that Devo Leukocyte, a former bodyguard unit of the area, had forgotten his original programming and became hostile to anything it crosses. After narrowly escaping Leukocyte (with the help of Meliza), Malice happens upon an area she hadn’t seen before and is guided by a little spectral girl holding a ball to a room containing a large, stone-like structure/machine. Upon speaking to the machine, a tentacle-like monster bursts out of it and brutally assaults Malice, causing her to black out as the spectral girl watches. Malice awakens in her room, shocked to find that she had become human. Though enjoying her newfound humanity at first, she’s rejected by Joe Admin, who upsets her enough to run away. However, Malice is attacked by the Leukocyte, who defeats Joe Admin when he tries to come to Malice’s rescue. Malice hides with the help of Maliza, but accidentally gives away their position and causes the Leukocyte to bisect Maliza. Heartbroken, Malice kisses Maliza, causing the latter to revive and mutate into a monster that defeats Leukocyte (but at the cost of her own life). An encounter with the repairer unit she originally sought out upsets Malice even further, causing her to return to the red light district to seek comfort with her fellow Dolls. However, she is shunned by them and flees back to her room, where she hallucinates about her life as a prostitute. Horrified by the visions, she’s comforted by Heather, a fellow Doll who normally teases Malice. After a conversation, Malice kisses Heather, resulting in Heather mutating and becoming alive like Meliza. Malice and Heather spread the infection to all the machines in the area, their intent to bring happiness to the despairing, broken machines. The only one to truly resist the temptation is Joe Admin, who shows Malice the result of her actions; namely, the pain and perverted madness within the hosts of the infection. Malice is lead from her room by the little ghost girl again, only to find Heather dying in an alley, Heather professing her affection for Malice before passing on. With Joe Admin by her side, Malice resolves to return to the room with the tentacle monster. Upon reaching the area, Joe Admin discovers he can’t see the room nor the ghost girl. He asks Malice to kiss him, as to allow him to see the world she sees. She seems to reluctantly oblige at first, but pushes Joe Admin away and sprints to the door, separating the two. In the room, Malice finds the tentacle creature lying on the ground, seemingly dead. She angrily begins tearing the structure that held the creature apart, ultimately discovering a glowing version of herself within. The glowing double talks to Malice about a dream she had about “Dolls having a body like this,” to which Malice speaks of a dream she had about Dolls having their robotic bodies and unfeeling hearts. Malice begins to question whether or not she was truly a Doll or if that was a “dream” as well. She begins to fuse with the structure as Joe Admin, having been transformed into an organic being, walks in and tries to save her. The structure reforms around Malice, trapping her within, and Joe Admin kisses it. Malice states she’ll “dream a different dream” and becomes a glowing angelic being, making the structure vanish before flying away. As she flies away, it’s revealed that the machines (and status quo) has been restored. However, Malice is only referred to as “a voice,” denoting that in this altered reality, she’s vanished from her once-friends’ memories as a Doll. Malice flies out of the machine world, singing as Heather gleefully chasing her. Category:Anime Category:2000-2009